darkness
by dippermabel
Summary: Dipper wakes from another nightmare and Mabel seeing her twin is sad like her she joins him but what if the bottomless pit isn't so bottomless? what will Stan do to find the kid's gone?
1. black,red and bottomless pits

It was a cold, dark night, Dipper woke to see Mabel still asleep. Lately he's been having nightmares, about losing the one, most important, thing to him. 'Mabel' looking down he got up and slowly went outside there was nothing there but he found himself walking to the bottomless pit he sat down by the pit.

"What you doing?" A worried voice called out. Dipper, looking behind him, noticed a worried Mabel.

"hay Mabel you scared me" He said yawning.

Mabel ignored him and sat by the edge of the pit she started chewing her hair 'not a good sign'

"What's wrong Mab..." He didn't even finish her name. In a big twin hug she was crying on his shoulder. He relaxed, and hugging her back.

"its ok" he said

Soon, an ice cold wind broke their hug apart getting up Dipper, grabbed Mabel, who tried to get them away from the pit. While the wind picked up, rain began when;

*BOOM*

Lightning struck a tree. It fell with fire on it landed right by Dipper. He jumped in surprise, soon to be falling into blackness that swallowed him. As he blacked out, he heard Mabel cry.

"DIPPER…!" Nothing followed.

"Number one are you awake? Repeat Number One are you awake?"

Dipper opened his eyes to see that he was in a white chamber. There before him was nothing but walls. Sitting up he only saw walls and a tray suddenly there was a glass shattering scratching nose before the voice was on once more.

"no.1 do you know were you are?"

Dipper looked up before saying

"I am in a weight room with a try and bed and my name is not no.1 its Dipper"

"Dipper that's the name of the constellations the big Dipper and the little Dipper" a new voice answered.

"look who ever you are let me and...Mabel? where's Mabel?"

there was a still silence.

"who?" the voice called

he stopped his nightmares being played out no this was a dream getting angry he started stomping round the room.

"look calm down or..."

"OR WHAT?" "THIS IS A DREAM SO BRING IT ON"

Dipper shouted smashing the wall. Pain that was when it hit him.

"I,m not dreaming"

Inside the smell room was a purple alicorn and a Pegasus and unicorn both wearing white lab coats with goggles. Dipper jumped over the glass and started to run.

"Curds stop him!"

With what he heard he decided the best thing to do was jump in the air vent.

Inside it was cold and hard but Dipper dragged onward till he heard a sad weeping voice.

"Plez let me see him? At least tell me if hes ok." It was Mabel.

He punched the metal air vent there on the bed in a ball was Mabel.

"Mabel are you ok?" Dipper asked worry showed on his voice.

"DIPPER!" She cried hugging him.

"Dipper I was alone and.. voice was talking and..."

"Shh is ok its ok I,m here now follow me." dipper said looking at the other side of the room.

before running into the air vent.

"Mabel are you ok I smell blood?" Dipper asked

"I...I" Mabel stumbled.

"Mabel?" Dipper said

"blarg yes bleeding but its not much you don't have to worry"Mabel said.

"Mabel let me see" I said

Mabel lifted some of her t shirt there was not a cut but a gash it looked bad.

"mabel.." I start only to be cut off

"I think there over here"a not strong or completely clear voice said.

"hmm do you smell that sister" a light voice came from another room.

"Luna you're right i smell blood are you ok?" a gentle tone said

"mabel came on"dipper said as he lead her away from the voices.

only to start falling pain

'no I will not blackout' he taught as they fell too late darkness.

"dipper wake up"mabel said tears forming on her eyes.

"wha?" was all he said rubbing his head.

"dipper you're awake we fell into a lake and you started to sinke so I pulled you to shore but you weren't moving and..and I was so scared that I lost you" she finished by hugging him tears falling freely.

he looked up to see a train a taught appeared in his head.

"Mabel follow me" he said as he sneaked into a train cart a empty one Mabel close behind.

"where are we going?"she asked.

"home" he said hiding under a seat.

"but how are we going home?"she asked crawling next to him.

"easy we wait on this train till it goes past gravity falls origin and then we run as fast as we can till we are at the mystery shake and tell everyone what happened"dipper said smiling.

"but what if first were in a different dimension two if we get caught?"mabel said tears forming.

it hit dipper he remembered mabel was a good kid a real ball of energy but if you got under that it hurt her bad she could go back to being that shy little girl that cried when hit or anything he had to step lightly or there could be a advalunch of tears to follow and a broken down sister.

"look Mabel i,m scared to but you have to be brave waddles would want you to be"he said picking his words carefully.

Mabel curled into a pink ball singing Dipper hugged her.

"moonlight...starlight...darkness falls.

from the shadows owls call

all this she'll be yours one day 'till then sleep

Dream the night away.

Dipper heard a soft snore came from Mabel and smiled before going to sleep himself.


	2. just a dream?

*chapter 2*

"Mabel Mabel wake up" Dipper said

"ok hey dip I had a weird dream." Mabel said rubbing her head.

"that wasn't a dream I think were almost home."Dipper said looking out the window from below the seat.

"what makes you say that dip?" Mabel said sitting next to him

"well look that's a lot of forest."he said smiling.

"*gasp*that means were almost home"she said tears forming

"maybe"he said "don't get your hopes up."

*soon the train pulled up at the place*

Mabel jumped out only to stop and look down before saying "I don't think were on earth"

at that dipper ran over to her to see a lot of pony's dipper and Mabel ran to the forest only after did Mabel dare break the silences.

"Dipper were in a another world what do you think Stan is worried?."

"Stan? worried? he's probable eating stancakes."he said with a smile.

they sat there and laughed till the sun was in view over the trees.

"but really"she said

"well,Soos,and,Wendy will be worried and Stan will be...sad confused worried" he stopped and looked at his sister tears forming at the thought of Wendy and soos.

"oh dipper its ok" she said hugging him and they cried.

*back at the shack.*

"hey have you two seen Dipper there's a bat in the kitchen"Stan said walking over to Wendy.

"no haven't seen him since yesterday came to think of it I haven't seen Mabel ether" Wendy said putting her feet off the table as well as putting her magazine down.

"probably still in bed the slackers I would fire all of you if I could"Stan said

"hey you know you should be nicer to dipper" Wendy said "you know always making him do all the hard stuff sooner or later he will run away"

"you mean like right now?" Soos said running down the stairs.

"what's wrong man child Soos"Stan said confused.

"*gasp*the twins are gone"Soos said fear showing in his voice.

"WHAT?" Stan and Wendy said at the same time.

they ran up stairs to their room they weren't there.

"DIPPER,DIPPER,DIPPER!"Wendy shouted

"MABEL,MABEL,MABEL!"Stan shouted

"DUDES,DUDES,DUDES!"Soos shouted.

they came to nothing looking up and down they couldn't find either of them.

"ha ha ha there probably in the woods..."Wendy said fear showing

"ya or town" Stan finished.

*back in EQ*

"dipper I'm cold when can we go home dipper?"Mabel said she walked over to dipper how was asleep with a dart in his back.

"dipper?"she said poking him.

"over here." a high pitch voice said

"were all that...mud is?" whined a even higher pitch voice said.

"eeyup" a deep man like voice said.

they continued to talk the voices got louder and louder at the last second Mabel ducked under a bush.

"see that's one of them" a purple alicorn said

"no really? c'mon Twilight" said a rainbow pony

"eek DID THAT BUSH GIST MOVE?" a yellow Pegasus shouted.

"ooh ooh um fluttershy why are you here?" a pink pony said"looking at the yellow Pegasus.

"to communicate with these monsters pinkie"Twilight said pointing to Dipper like he was a alien.

"Rainbow dash you fly and search for the other one right Apple Jack you follow make sure she doesn't kill it Big mac you get that thing into a cage pinkie behave fluttershy you're being paranoid and Twilight you're a princess where's your crown?and why are you not with Celestia and Luna?" a parity wight pony said

"ok everypony go with what rarity said and I am not with them because I know what they look like."

"umm girls"fluttershy muttered

"HEY I FOUND IT"Pinkie pie said

Mabel panicked but before she could even move a purple glow was on her.

*GASP* they all gasped at the sight of Mabel who was about to cry.

"let me and Dipper go"she said trying to sound brave only to start to black out as pain and dizziness surrounded her.

*at the shack*

*the sun was in the sky it had been two days since the kids disappeared.

"kids I'm sorry for whatever made you two run away" Stan said walking through town with Gideon,wend,soos and robby.

"yo dorks you came back and I wont hurt you for a year make it week" robby said

"Mabel came back and I will give you a kiss"Gideon said

"dudes come back and I will hug you both" Soos said

"um...dipper came back and I will hug you?"Wendy said looking at Soos.

they continued this till dawn.

*back in EQ*

Mabel woke as everything washed over her the fact Dipper was asleep how she was caught it all came at once but for once she didn't care.

slowly getting up she noticed she was in a cage Dipper was in a cage too they both had a with a tree hanging from the tree was a hammock Dipper was sleeping in. Mabel noted she too was in a hammock connected to a small tree.

getting up she jumped down a little woozy feeling came to her from the dart that lay in her arm after resting for a bit she pulled the dart out some blood came out of the wound which reminded her she lifting her t-shirt there was a gash it had heal mostly but it was still red and soft. she pulled her t-shirt down maybe she can get Dipper to heal it later. looking up Mabel saw some food and water the food was lettuce and tomato the water was normal she eat and drank as much as she could with worry setting she decided to sleep 'tomorrow would be nice to her hopefully and Dipper awake they would finally go home where Wendy, Soos and Grunkle Stan were' those were her last thoughts as a dark wave of sleep caught her and she happily accepted.


End file.
